dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Traps are a Girl's Best Friend
Confirmed on Xbox 360 version that the unlimited trap trigger trick does in fact work. You can get 50 silver for every 3 traps you sell, and the xp indefinitely. It's just a pain staking process to go through over and over again. I hear there is a level cap at level 26? though I haven't verified this yet... I also am curious about the enemies power level graduation scheme. If I level up my characters at this point using the trap quest exploit, when I leave town, do the enemies get leveled up as well? --TANKtr0n 20:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) 25 is the maximum level at present, as I recall; as for enemies, for the most part their level seems to be fixed, as far as I can tell: if you're familiar with the Elder Scrolls series, it seems much closer to Morrowind's levelling than Oblivion's. Your team levels with you, however: those currently in your group gain experience points in much the same way as your character, whilst those at camp are brought up to the same level (+/- any adjustment) next time you return, IIRC. --vom 21:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Read the "Difficulty Settings" article in this wikia, or go to http://dragonage.gulbsoft.org/doku.php/challenge_scaling for an explanation of how the enemies level up relative to the Warden's level. -rtl42 doesn't have to be in groups of three you can make all 99 traps. She only accepts 3 each time. So you make 99, talk to her, and you still have 96. talk to her again, rinse and repeat. On the ps3 version anyway.Lying Memories (talk) 08:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, works on the PC version as of 1.04. You can come back to her so long as Lothering exists. I didn't do 99, only about 10, just to confirm it works. Being on the PC I could just as easily use a console command to get some sovs. :: I initially set myself up with 6 sets of 99 triggers; then I turn off the volume and step into the boot room for a shot of cancer, and through the door window, I go through the arduous process of making 6 sets of 99 traps, and then dealing with her nearly 200 times. It bumps me up at least two levels, and gives me enough coin to buy nearly all the things off Bodahn that I want him to replace, such as the tomes, bard's boots, and poultices etc. In order to get this in one long go, I first open the quest, then I complete all the other quest, and then I rob the whole town; at this point I have just enough coin. Scared me the first time I did this, as I took a quick peak at the menu wheel, and all the sets went down three at a time; but after checking the main inventory menu, I was relieved to see the correct amount of traps still there. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) trivia "Traps are a Girl's Best Friend" is possibly a reference to the song Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend made widely known by Marilyn Munroe in the 1953 film Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. How many is enough??? Since it hasn't been said yet, I'll say it, cuzz I'm arrogant like that. After several play throughs, I've figured out how much is enough. Here are the facts, Origins has a level limit of 25; Awakening has a level limit of 35. From a strictly XP stand point, 9 groups of 99 traps will get you to level 25 by the time you reach the Archdemon; any more is unnecessary, even from a gold standpoint, as you'll still end with coin in your pocket, and not have suffered during the game. If it's gold you want, and you have The Reaper's Cudgel, the cudgel is worth more as gold than as a weapon, instant 300+gp; there are many more weapons along the way which are better; and you'll end the game with roughly 200 gold. Even if you go into Awakening with narry a copper to your name, making menacing runes will provide quick coin. So in conclusion, 9 groups of 99 traps, is plenty of time wasted on this exploit. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :You needn't even bother with the Archivist's Sash. Even if you skip some quests, you'll and race through the game, you'll end with at least level 24 without the use of the sash. If you do every quest available, you'll have XP to spare. And from a gold stand point, if you use the Party Storage Chest to upgrade goods to tier 7 before selling them, you'll be rolling in the coin. :It's also advisable to grab Leliana before using this exploit; she'll build herself in a manner you may not like if you leave her 'til after. Case in point, she'll prefer her bard tree, and poison. Sten is optional, he's a tank, he builds himself to be a tank; if you leave him 'til after, he or someone else won't suffer the level loss of inactivity. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::No, no. Sten is a damager, not a tank. Alistair is a tank. Justice is a tank. Henio0 (talk) 08:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::My bad; still, Sten builds himself much the same same way I'd want to build him. :::In other news; in addition to the character who skipped some quests, I'd like to note, the bastard killed Zevran, then defiled the Ashes, so had to also kill Leliana; having no other rogues to detect/disarm traps, I lost a lot of XP, as I still had the Circle and Orzammar to start. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC)